


Wolves of Sleep and Poison

by Ekho (Ekho0)



Series: Linked Universe AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, linked universe au - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-04-25 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekho0/pseuds/Ekho
Summary: It's Twilight week and so here's this thing I typed like 8 months ago... *queue wind tea*
Series: Linked Universe AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313393
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	Wolves of Sleep and Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me wanting more TwIlight angst... you made me actually write!

It's not like he didn't *mean* to not sleep for half a week, it just, *happened*. They all were tired. Between constant battles with enemies appearing out of nowhere and night watches as Wolfie, Twilight was falling asleep on his feet. 

At the back of the group he drug his feet on the ground with every attempt to act normal, but he just couldn't muster enough energy to execute it. Beside him, Wind teetered back and forth as he walked. The poor kid had slept a few days ago when Twilight was on watch, and they hardly had settled down last night when Warriors was on watch before another attack came. As the youngest, he tired out significantly quicker than others of the group, Four being the next, and then Sky with his shorter stamina.

"Hey, want a piggyback ride, you look like you're going to fall over kid." Twilight said nudging Wind, he wasn't even thinking before he was speaking considering he himself felt the increasing struggle to put one foot in front of the other. He braced for Wind's denial and an affirmation that he doesn't need to be treated like a kid.

". . . Sure." He mumbled back. Twilight stopped, hefted the new weight on his back and was off again. As soon as Wind's head made contact with Twilight's shoulder he was out. 'Maybe this will kept my mind occupied for a while.'

~•~•~

They'd been walking for another hour since then. Sweat was dripping down Twilight's face, the sun beating down on the heroes. Wind was fast asleep on Twilight's back. He noticed Four's tired and longing gaze every once in a while but would quickly look away when he saw Twilight look back over at him. 

"I see something. . . . Green!" Hyrule said with a tired smile from the middle of the group.

"The Grass," everyone huffed out in monotone voices. Hyrule and Wild had made a game of guessing scenery colors. The problem with this was they couldn't pick anything other than green, blue, or brown. 

Legend was getting borderline angry with the never ending loop, snark levels through the roof as he instigated another argument with Warriors to pass the time. 

Sky in turn put his hands over his ears because *this is the third time in twenty minute the bickering has started.* 

Four was counting wins during the argument. (Legend was now winning with 8 victories over Warriors' 6 over mini debates.)

Time held in a groan as the starts of a migraine started pounding in his head.

"Alright, we're stopping!" He said, coming to a halt were he stood. He turned around to be met with six heroes already collapsed on the ground, the seventh and eighth quickly join. In a sigh of defeat, Time joined them.

Twilight lowered Wind gently to the ground and turned towards Time. 

"How long?"

"Until either we get enough rest or, dare I say, more enemies show up." Time said, bowing his head onto his hands and attempting to scrub the tiredness from his eyes.

"Anyone else hungry, I can make a soup since Wild is already half asleep." 

"NO!" 

Hyrule was not cooking. Ever. Again.

"I'm awake, and I have some left overs from yesterday!" Wild was already fishing through his bag to the leftovers. He may have been fine with the cooking Hyrule presented, but he knew everyone else was not.

After a quick meal, over half of the heroes had already passed out. They had been on the move since dinner the day before. Warriors looked over at Legend and Twilight. He would have thought Time was still awake where he sat against a tree except for the slight tilt of his head to the side and the deep, even breathing emanating from his chest.

"Well, the old man is actually asleep for once. You two sleep, I've got this one."

"No, you had watch last night."

"I don't wanna listen to you two bicker so both of you go to sleep."

A sigh escaped Warriors as he admitted defeat and layed down, he was out in minutes. Legend was a bit more stingy. 

"I don't think you've slept for even more time."

"If it makes you feel better, I'll wake you for the next shift."

"Fine."

~•~•~

There was no new shift. Twilight prowled the surrounding area for a couple hours. Eyes drooping every once in a while, but every time he closed his eyes he would just see *her* looking down on him with that disappointed scowl and he kept going. *Left, right, left, right.*

A couple more hours passed, nothing. The end of the fourth hour approached and Twilight headed back for the main camp, eyes struggling to stay open, to wake Legend and sleep, for only Hylia knows how long he'd been awake by this point. 

He shifted back into human form when suddenly a crack sounded behind him. On reflex, Twilight's sword was out. A bit sluggish, but just in time to deflect an arrow aimed for his head. Eyes wide open now, Twilight rolled out of the way of a swinging sword. A swing of his own cleaved the bokoblin in half. 

Another arrow was shot through the trees in the miniature chaos and struck Twilight's left arm. Luckily the chainmail slowed the impact, but it did not save him from it piercing the skin and becoming lodged. Twilight suppressed a yelp of surprise and pain. The bushes shivered as more approached and he knew he couldn't fight more in his current state and opted to run back to camp and warn the others. Sweat now beading down his face, the world seemed a little off kilter, but he shook his head and kept going. He switched his sword to his right hand in case there was another incident on the way back. 

Bursting into the clearing, breath labored, spots dancing in the corners of his vision, Twilight quickly grabbed Legend's shoulder and shook. Legend in turn jolted awake and with a twitch of his fist. After a split second he relaxed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know I agreed to take watch but damn, you don't have to be so-" Legend said with his usual snark but stopped when he really took in the state Twilight was in. Twilight was almost doubled over, panting hard, the arrow still sticking out of his arm.

"Oh shit. Everybody up!" Legend grabbed his sword off the ground. The sound of metal scraping on metal when the sword left the scabbard got everyone's attention quickly from where they were now all starting to sit up.

"Where?!" Warriors was already on his feet, the four hours of sleep had rejuvenated him enough to be the alert soldier he was trained to be. The pocket knife he always kept was angled defensively in front of him with one hand while the other reached for the silver hilt of the knight's sword on his back.

"A- pproaching. . ." Twilight wheezed out.

By now everyone was up and ready to fight. Wild and Sky had quickly rushed over to Twilght to removed the obvious arrow sticking out of his arm. Time readied the Biggoron sword and hung back to hover over the three for he knew he couldn't do any more than what was already being done, but still ask the pup if he was alright besides that.

"Fine, just a scratch." He replied between breathes. He stood a little taller as he recovered a little more.

"That is *not* a scratch!"

"It's a scratch compared to other things I've do-." Twilight stopped mid retort and held in a gasp as Wild removed the arrow. Sky quickly appeared with gauze and started wrapping the wound. The adrenaline pumping through Twilight's veins was probably the only thing that kept him awake and standing at this point.

A bokoblin chose that moment to burst into the clearing. What it wasn't ready for was six swords at the ready to sever it to pieces. With a lunge from Warriors, the bokoblin was downed, but a horn from the trees sounded and more emerged from various angles surrounding the group. Two moblins also emerged, their eyes trained to the two closest.

"Oh this is better than last time!"

"That's debatable considering we're in Time's Hyrule, some of those are my bokoblins, some are Sky's, Twilight's bulblins are in the trees, and Wild's moblins are- Wild, Twilight! DUCK!" 

Wild grabbed Twilight's left shoulder and pulled him down as he ducked. A moblin's spiked club whipping by right where they'd been. Twilight gripped the sword still in his right hand tightly and used his left to brace against the approaching earth. Pain shattering from the newly wrapped wound.

"You okay?"

"Ye-ah. That wasn't a good idea." Twilight muttered as he pushed up and swiped at the moblin. Resistance and a roar of anger confirmed he'd hit the target. Wild was already up and attacking the other moblin and the sounds of battle were raging all around him.

Twilight was really starting to regret his choices the past few days for now the ground was swaying back and forth, or was that him? He swung again but was knocked off balance as the moblin blocked the attack. Twilight used the momentum to make a spin attack that sliced into the moblin's side, its roar of anger shook the ground at it readied to swing again. This time there was nobody to drag him down faster. A spike from the club managed to graze across Twilight's head from his eyebrow into the hairline. Blood now starting to drip into his right eye from the cut as he swung the sword again. This time felling the enormous beast.

"Someone needs to do something about those bulblins!"

Wild swiftly ended the moblin's life that he was fighting and had his bow and arrows out in a tap. There were plenty to occupy him for a while but it left him vulnerable to ground attacks. Twilight quickly moved course to intercept any incoming enemies that would dare attack his cub.

Blood pumping hard through his body, Twilight swung his sword with all the ferocity his body could muster for what power he had left was waning quickly. A felled bokoblin here, another there, they all blurred together as more and more blood flowed from the cut above his eye and the edges of his vision became static. He felt pain flaring throughout his body from his arm, to his side, and down to his calf. There were no more enemies in his line of sight that were moving. The ground was made of waves, darkness had finally engulfed his vision, and Twilight was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I wrote some of another chapter if people actually want more sooooo


End file.
